Meant To Be
by annloveswriting
Summary: Ana thought she had her life sorted out - she marries her fiancée and they live happily ever after. What happens when a future teller tells Ana that in a year she is going to be married to someone else? Ana would have liked to laugh at the idea, but she learns to know that somehow, the woman could be right...
1. Chapter 1

**This was written while I couldn't access my older story files, so I am trying not to feel guilty about posting this when I have to finish other stories. This is written completely, so I am going to post this while I finish writing the other stories. I hope you will like it, with my imagination it is hard to stick to one story, and this idea somehow also popped in my mind... Sorry for the short chapters, but well... Hope you will still like it!**

* * *

„ What? You are crazy! „ Ana laughed at Kate's suggestion. There was no way Ana would do this. It was silly.

„ No, honey, I am not. She really does do these things. She is real! She has even been on Oprah! And you know, there is something she told me that even I didn't know. She really is fascinating. You don't know what she told me. I just love her! „ Kate kept telling Ana how good the woman was, but it didn't impress Anastasia even a little.

Ana still didn't believe Kate.

Ana didn't believe in such things at all.

She believed in her future, and she didn't need to know it. And who could tell he what would happen – not some strange lady.

Why would she want to see some future teller? She already had her future sorted out.

Her wedding. Her marriage. Starting a family. Having her happily ever after. Of course, including other things, but she knew the big things that would happen.

„ Of course.. „ Ana sarcastically sighed. „ Kate, if she told you something specific, maybe it was her luck. Her guessing finally was right. „

„ Look, I managed to make an appointment with her for you. Look at you, you need something interesting in your life. Otherwise all you do is cook meals for your fiancee . Aren't you bored with all this stuff? Just go check what she says. „

„ I don't believe in this stuff. „ Ana stated. „ And I am not bored.. Even if she really knows my future, I also know what is going to happen. My wedding, my marriage. And I really can't wait for it. „

„ Oh, Ana, are you even serious? Don't tell me you are okay with it all. Does this 'no sex until wedding' really rule in his family? It is just.. It is twenty-first century! You can make the wedding even sooner. Like, next week. I just.. I am sorry, but I don't support this all.„

„ Well, yes.. It is strange.. You know that for me this waiting is okay, but for him.. I've heard men are crazy for sex. „

„ Oh, Ana. They are, that's why I don't believe him. Elliot wants sex all the time, we slept together on our second date. And this Jose can have you, but he is willing to stick to some stupid tradition? „ Kate said. „ You still can cancel this and go to the nearest bar and give your v card to someone who actually is crazy for you. I am sorry, but you know my opinion of Jose. „

„ Stop this! Jose is fantastic. He is smart, he has a good job. He is wonderful. And I don't mind this waiting because I kinda have a feeling we really are going to spend the rest of our lives together. „ Ana said, and then she heard the door opening which made her know her fiancee was home.

„ Oh, your man is home. I guess I will get going. „ Kate said, checking her phone and seeing it already was late and she really should go home.

„ Good evening , ladies. „ Jose got to Ana and kissed her cheek.

„ How was your day? „ Ana asked. Oh, was this the routine already?

No, Ana shouldn't listen to Kate. She was happy – and she would be even happier when she marries him. He was a really great guy, and Ana felt lucky to have him.

„ Oh.. Better not talk about this. This Christian fucking Grey is the worst boss ever. I think everyone hates him in the office. I really can't believe you are married to his brother. „ Jose said, turning to Kate.

„ Well, they are adopted so they don't have to be similiar. „ Kate laughed. „ But what happened? „ She asked.

„ He walks in and just fires someone! Like, hey, Jason, by the way you are fired! And now guess who got to now be in Jason's place? Me. „

„But honey, isn't it great? A promotion? „ Ana said, trying to cheer him up.

„ Jason has a worse job than me. I hate that man. „

„ Hey, in a way, he is family. „ Kate said.

Of course – actually Jose shouldn't be talking bad about Christian. It was Ana that had spoken to Kate, who later spoke to Elliot. And then Elliot had been the one to ask Christian to give Jose a work in his company. And it had been very nice of this Christian to offer Jose a job in his company just because he was family. Even though he was the fiancee of Christian's brother's best friend.

„ Your family, Kate. To me he is my boss. And an idiot. I'm sorry, he is just a bit too arrogant. „

„ Well , okay. But I still don't want to listen to this. He gave you this job, so if there is a problem, you may just leave. „ She stood up for him. „ But now I think I will get home to this idiot's brother. „ Kate said and Ana led her friend out before she returned to her fiancee.

She didn't care who was this idiot when she could concentrate on making Jose happy after this day.

Serve him the dinner,and then they could watch a movie together..

But actually all evening her thoughts were kinda on her possible meeting with that future predicter. Because something in Jose's attitude tonight had made her re-think everything going on her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana knew she was crazy. Well, not crazy exactly, but this idea was stupid definitely.

She really was doing this. She knocked a few times before the door was opened by a really strange woman.

Too much jewelery and too bright lipstick for her age. The look was definitely all that woman had. The typical look that a fortune teller would have. This was the first thing that made Ana not believe her. As if fake golden bracelets would impress her. Or the candles that were lit all around the room.

„ Anastasia Steele? „

„ Yes, it is me. I'm sorry, I am a few minutes late. „ Ana said as she came in.

„ Well, come in , Anastasia. Sit down on that couch. „

Ana did as she was told and looked around once again. She couldn't believe she was doing this – she already knew that this was a waste of time.

„ So, what would you like to know? „ The woman sat down in front of her and asked.

No introduction, nothing. Just this question. Ana could bet she would take out her 'magic ball' and tell her she is going to finally get her dream job in.. let's say, fashion. Because women liked fashion. Or she would tell that it is time for her to travel. To say something that could happen to anyone. Or maybe she would tell her she would meet her dream man soon. In case the woman thinks only single and unsuccessful women come to her.

„ You know, I kinda don't believe in any of this stuff.. How is it possible someone can know things about complete strangers? „ Ana confessed, looking around the strange room again.

„ Oh, sweetie. Just say what you want to know and I will tell you. And you will be able to see that I am right. In time. „

The woman was definitely thinking too good of herself.

„ Well, then.. „ Ana thought of something she could ask her that Ana knew how it would be. To know that she is wrong.

But then – she could ask anything. And it wouldn't be true.

„ What am I going to do exactly this day next year? What will have changed? „

Ana didn't know yet what she would do, but she knew some details that the woman should definitely include. Her marriage. Probably she will have a job because no matter Jose would like her at home, she would like to work. What will this woman predict for her?

The woman closed her eyes and started talking.

„ You are sitting at a dinner table. You have your hair a little shorter, you are wearing a pale blue dress that hugs you and shows that you.. „

As if that meant anything to Ana! Where were the real things?

„ You are pregnant. „

Oh, now Ana wanted to laugh about this real thing. Even though she could be pregnant then.. But why would this woman know this? She probably spotted the engagement ring Ana was wearing and made a logical assumption – marriage and very soon a baby carriage.

„ Your husband comes in, he puts some papers on the table, then goes to you and kisses you. He wraps his arms around you from behind, paying attention to the baby you are expecting. He says he loves you and missed you, you turn around and wrap your arms around his neck. You say you love him , too. The look you give each other is filled with love and need, not everyone experiences love like this nowadays. Love has become a word people don't know how to use. You two know it perfectly. And your ring, I have to say, is exquisite. „

„ Well, it is pretty. „ Ana said,taking a look at her hand, but then the lady also looked at it and she seemed to be worried about something.

„ No. „ She said, taking Ana's hand in hers. „ This is not the ring. Another ring. „

„ You were doing so good I almost believed you. I am engaged, I think the only other ring besides this is the wedding band I am going to wear. „

„ No, you won't marry him. You will marry someone else. „ Then the lady stopped and looked at Ana once more, before her eyes widened in shock.

„ Oh sweet God! I know the man you will marry! „

„ Yes, of course. Maybe tell me his name already? So I can go meet him and tell about your plans for us. „ Ana said with sarcasm, wondering how far this would lead. But then she realized she was not interested in that.

„ Look, here is the money for this appointment, I think I also know who my fiancée is. I love him, and we are getting married in three weeks. And now I will go and never come again. This is a waste of time! I can't believe Kate made me go here. „ Ana said, standing up and turning to the exit.

„ You won't marry Jose. „

„My fiancée name is not Jose. „

„ Then it must be the first time I am wrong. „ The woman said, giving Ana a look.

„ Look, you can stop making these stupid stories. Why would I marry a man I don't love? No, I haven't even met him! And I won't! Because I am gonna be married in three weeks to a wonderful man whom I love. You were wrong this time, and let it be the first time, if you really think so. „

Ana said and opened the door. She really should have told her some lame things that at least could possibly be true, not this story.

„ You can't have any power over love and fate. You will meet him soon. This weekend . And, by the way, you will be able to thank Jose for the start of your romance. „

Ana didn't even try to listen to this crap the woman was telling. She just went out and drove straight home. To her real soon to be husband. Not some other man.

The woman was wrong and actually the people who went to see her and thought she really knew those things were stupid. She will tell Kate to never see her again and definitely not recommend her to anyone.

Just the fact that she knew Jose's name was not enough. It was nothing. She must have read about if somewhere. On facebook. Or maybe their names are visible in some article about Kate and Elliot. Ana knew – she was wrong about everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

„ Ana! " Kate exclaimed as she opened the door of the house for Ana. She looked amazing as always – wearing in a baby blue dress that looked perfect with her honey gold hair, this time not wearing high heels but still having the greatest legs in the world.

„ Kate, you look wonderful. " Ana said, really happy for her friend, as she came in the house and handed Kate the bottle of wine. „ That's for you two, hope it is good. So formulaic but you know me, I am not very creative. "

„ Thank you, Ana. I am so glad at least you could come, Elliot's parents called to tell that his mother was not feeling well,and his sister's flight was cancelled. So it will be just we, my parents and Elliot's brother. "

Elliot's brother. The one who was keeping her fiancé at work today. Oh, that jerk!

Ana remembered he had never been able to make it to Kate's birthdays , but now, to some little family dinner, he was there. He was the one who should have been at work!

She didn't know now – shall she hate him? Or simply ignore him.

Because having a nice conversation with him when Jose works now because of him?

„ Oh.. It is okay, hope everyone gets okay though. Now, am I the last to join? "

„ Yes, let's go. The dinner's ready! " Kate said and led Ana to the living room where she saw Kate's parents talking with Elliot and Christian. Mr. and Mrs. Kavanaugh looked perfect as usually – too young for their age, Elliot seemed very happy as he was laughing with them, and Christian.. Well, Christian also seemed to enjoy the evening. But he never looked friendly, nice. He probably was waiting to get home and was just acting nice.

„ Ana! " Kate's mother exclaimed as he saw the women come in the room.

„ Mrs. Kavanaugh , you look wonderful. You keep an eye on her, Mr. Kavanaugh. " Ana joked and followed Kate to the seat that she showed her.

„ You, honey, better make Jose keep an eye on you! If he lets you out of his sight! " Kate's mom replied.

„ Well, Jose unfortunately had to work this weekend. "

„I am sorry, Anastasia, he insisted he finishes the project. " Christian finally said, making Ana look at him in the eyes.

„ Oh, " she said. „ Did he now? "

„ I am sorry, Anastasia, I hope he will be able to make it next time. "

Except for the fact that next time for him is probably going to be in jail.

Because he knew that something was not right in his office. And he knew whose fault it was.

The guy that his brother had asked him to employ probably wanted something more than to work in his company.

He remembered that this Jose had told Kate who had told Elliot to ask Christian about the job. And how could he not employ the man who was 'the family' ?

But now, this guy seemed strange.

Some papers were lost, he was okay with doing another job that was much worse than his. He even offered working this weekend knowing he would be the only one.

And Christian had an idea why the man was so 'loyal' to him.

That's why he had made sure that Taylor was watching what was happening in the office. Christian had to know what the guy was up to.

And probably this woman also knew what her man was doing.

Christian gave her a smile, and it did something to Ana.

Jose never smiled at her like that.

Jose laughed, he smiled at her when she told her stories.

But this smile was something else.

It scared her. It was so shy yet so powerful and intense.

„ You look lovely tonight, Ana. Your fiancé must be a happy man. "

He definitely was. No matter if the woman was or was not into his machinations.

She was a pure beauty, he wondered how that Jose even got a woman like this.

Her eyes, her lips. Her hair . And he hadn't even looked down at her body.

Maybe the plan he had would be pretty enjoyable. Get to know the man's plans by getting to know his closest person.

She was even the only reason he was here. He had missed so many family things, but this he had to attend, because he had to meet this Anastasia.

And he knew he will be seeing lot of her until he knows the man's plan.

„ Thank you.. I am just.. okay. "

„ Okay is not a word that suits you." Christian said, and Ana started to blush.

She only stopped thinking about his words when Kate 's housekeeper took her attention away by placing her plate in front of her.

She tried to participate in all the table's conversations just not to talk with Christian anymore.

She just didn't want to let him in her life. Not even a little conversation.

She talked with Kate's parents, with everyone, but they stopped when Kate and Elliot started brightly smiling at each other and Elliot stood up.

„ I am very glad you could come, because we wanted to share some news tonight." Kate then followed Elliot by standing up and basically told the news by taking her husband's hand and placing it on her belly.

Ana's mouth hang wide open. Kate was going to have a baby! She was so happy for them, they were the perfect couple and Ana wished only the best for them.

She came back to reality just when Kate's parents were also standing to hug Kate and shake Elliot's hand.

Ana also stood up to go to the happy couple, sharing an awkward look with Christian as he did the same.

„ Kate, I am so happy for you." Ana said as she hugged her best friend.

„ Congratulations, bro." Christian congratulated his brother as he patted his back.

„ Thank you, everyone." Kate happily said. „ How about we go out in the garden for the dessert? I am hungry!" She laughed, placing her hand on her belly.

Everyone went out and now the main subject was the baby Kate was expecting.

And Ana was so happy about it. Everyone talked and she only realised how late it was when Christian said he had to get home.

„ Oh, really, it's already so late! I should call for a taxi." Ana said, realizing it was already eleven.

„ Taxi? I can take you."

Ana turned around to see the man in whose car she really didn't want to be in.

„ It is no problem, a taxi will be okay." Ana replied, taking her phone and looking for the taxi number.

„ No, I can seriously take you home. Kate, Elliot, tell this lady she can trust me." He laughed, making Kate also take part in the conversation.

„ Ana, really, let Christian take you home. Don't make the man sad! I will meet you tomorrow, I still want to know what that woman told you." Kate said as she kissed her goodbye, winking. And somehow they really had gone out and were standing at Christian's car.

He opened the door for her and she got in his car, hoping that this will be the last time she sees him. He just.. She just didn't want to see him. When he was around, something changed in her, and she didn't like it.

He was something she didn't know how to handle.

„ So, where do you live?" Christian asked as he turned on the engine.

„ Near to the Joseph's park." Ana said, waving Kate as they left their driveway.

„ Perfect. It is on my way." He looked over at her and flashed her another smile.

He started thinking about Anastasia.

Maybe they both have this plan to be a few million dollars richer?

As he had found out, they had been together just for two months. And they are getting married in a month.

Maybe they are not even getting married? Maybe because of the fact that he is her fiancé he thought he would get the job at the GEH. Maybe it is all a deal.

„ I'm sorry your fiancé couldn't come. He really insisted on finishing this work."

„ It is okay.." Even if it was not. If Jose had been there she would not have had to talk with him. And she wouldn't be in Christian Grey's car now.

„ You know, there is a reason I wanted to talk to you.. I heard you could work as an editor."

„ Yeah, I have the qualification for that."

„ I thought that maybe.. Maybe you could work for me? It is more a corrector job, actually. Like, correcting and probably writing some reports for me. You would be able to work close to your fiancé, sometimes work from home. And you also will have to work just four hours a day, even not everyday. Since I heard you two know each other just for two months, I guess there is a reason for your marriage. And I won't let you work too hard, since that reason might be –„

„ I am not pregnant!" Ana exclaimed. How dare he even talk to her like that? „ We just love each other."

If it was not pregnancy, why were they marrying so fast? They didn't seem so in love to do that, Christian thought. Maybe they just got together to realize the plan against him?

„ Oh, I am sorry, then." Christian apologised, again smiling at her.

How can Ana be angry when he smiles at her like that?

„ But as for working for me? Will you still consider it?"

„ Thank you for the offer, but Jose kinda likes me home. And I enjoy it, too. „Ana said, lying. She actually wanted to finally use those years she spent in university.

But working for Christian?

When she got home, she thought that Jose would give her a reason not to take the job.

But she was so wrong.

„ That is perfect! „ He exclaimed.

„ I thought you wanted me home?"

„ But Ana, there I would have you close. I think you have to take his offer. You definitely have to take it! Tomorrow, you will come with me to the office. I will make sure you meet him and get the job."

Ana couldn't believe Jose's words, but maybe he was right. Maybe she really had to take that job.

Stop sitting at home – reading, cooking, cleaning up.

Maybe she had to go out there and make something of herself, even so little.


End file.
